Monologue
by Akajo
Summary: "Je te quitte". Toute colère déserta Bibi quand Hana le lui annonça. Après tout, ça valait mieux comme ça, non? L'amour entre une humaine et un démon n'était pas possible. OS


Cet os a été écrit pour la **Quinzième Nuit d'écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone), le but étant de rédiger un texte en une heure sur un thème donné (ici, « colère »). Le jeu commence à 21h et se clôture à 5h, vous comprendrez si le texte suivant n'est pas de la meilleure qualité ! Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

><p><strong>Monologue<strong>

* * *

><p>« BIBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » hurla une voix qui allait crescendo dans le manoir.<p>

Le prince démon grogna et cacha son visage sous les oreilles. C'est qu'il n'était que quinze heures, le soleil tapait fort, et il voulait dormir !

La porte de sa chambre grinça, et la voix, adoucie, prononça son nom encore une fois : « Bibi... »

Un léger bruit de pas se fit entendre, et il sentit qu'Hana s'asseyait sur le bord du matelas.

« Je dois te parler... » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il grogna quelque chose, qui ne dut pas paraître plus clair qu'une sorte de « Grmbl », mais ça ne découragea pas la jeune fille.

« C'est important » reprit-elle.

Il fit l'effort d'extirper sa tête de sous les oreilles, et la regarda : elle avait la tête baissée, son visage était caché par ses longs cheveux laissés libres.

« Voilà, c'est difficile à dire... mais je dois le faire ! On se connaît depuis longtemps déjà... »

C'est sûr. Quand on connaît la personne depuis sa naissance, on peut considérer que ça fait depuis un sacré bon bout de temps.

« Et tu as toujours été là pour moi. Quand j'étais triste, heureuse, en colère, tu as partagé mes joies et mes peines... »

Mouais. Et il avait été probablement source de nombres de ces joies et peines.

« Je tiens à toi ! Tu signifies tellement pour moi... »

C'est pas tout le monde qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir le rôle de père/grand frère/bienfaiteur/ami/confident pour une seule et même personne. C'est sûr. Il ne se l'avouait pas, mais il était hors de question...

« Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

...qu'il la laisse à un autre...

…

…

QUOI ?

« Je l'ai vu au village et... il m'a immédiatement plu. Ses beaux cheveux noirs, ses yeux sombres, son sourire... il avait l'air si gentil ! »

Elle ne parlait quand même pas de l'autre gamin, le Tanizaki, hein ?

« Nous avons parlé, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois, nous avons bu le thé ensemble... il est... merveilleux ! »

Bibi sentit une colère froide grandir au creux de son estomac. Il fallait qu'il pense sérieusement à la façon dont il allait s'occuper du gamin...

« Lui et moi avons tellement en commun ! »

Du tout ! Saleté d'humain... et pourquoi elle n'osait pas affronter son regard quand elle lui déballait tout ça ! Stupide Hana !

Ses poings se contractèrent. Si jamais il mettait la main sur ce marchand de pâquerettes...

« J'aimerais que tu comprennes ce que je ressens pour lui... »

Et puis, d'où il sortait, ce discours à la noix ? Le prendre en traître alors qu'il était encore au lit ! Et le sale gamin ne pouvait pas lui annoncer lui-même ?

« Ce n'était pas voulu, c'était imprévu, mais... »

MAIS QUOI ?

Bibi n'était plus qu'un amas de muscles tendus, les pensées meurtrières à l'adresse de Momo Tanizaki se succédant à une vitesse folle.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lâche une réplique cinglante quand...

« Je l'aime ! »

Bibi eut un blanc.

_Quoi ?_

Elle l'avait dit... ce n'était pas possible... pas à lui !

Tous ses muscles se détendirent d'un coup et il s'enfonça dans les oreillers. Pâle comme la mort, il essaya de diriger l'information.

_Elle aimait un autre que lui._

Il refréna sa colère. Après tout... n'était-ce pas ce qui était prévu ? L'amour entre un démon et une humaine était impossible. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Ce n'était pas possible. Tony l'avait maintes fois prévenu. Un jour, elle partirait. Elle se marierait avec un autre. Aurait des enfants avec un autre. Vivrait sa vie avec un autre. Vieillirait auprès d'un autre. Mourrait aux côtés d'un autre.

« Je te quitte ! »

Tout comme sa colère l'avait quitté. A quoi bon ?

Étrangement, il vit le corps commencer à tressauter, puis Hana jeta sa tête en arrière en éclatant de rire.

« Alors ? C'était bien fait ? C'est le monologue que j'ai travaillé aujourd'hui pour la pièce de l'école ! C'est dur à retenir, mais mademoiselle Mizuki m'a dit que ça rendait très bien sur scène ! Ferten m'a conseillé de te le jouer, il a dit que tu _adorerais _! »

Le regard de Bibi s'assombrit, un rictus sadique naquit sur ses lèvres alors que la colère se réveillait, plus forte que jamais.

« -Ferten, hein ?

-Oui ! Je l'ai joué devant lui, Tony et Gerta, ils ont dit que c'était très réaliste ! »

Bibi se leva, déployant ses ailes, les intentions clairement meurtrières. Il y aurait un démon de moins sur terre aujourd'hui.


End file.
